Birthday wishes
by Soapiefan
Summary: Aaron and Jackson go out for Jackson's birthday. This is my take on what happens. Rated M for mature content. It's guy/guy. Please do not read if you do not like this type of story.


**Warning: Rated M, guy on guy.** DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters just the stories I put them in.

The night had gone better then Aaron could have ever hoped for. The restaurant had been lovely and no one had looked at them oddly, what with two lads having dinner alone. That was the bit he'd been worrying about the most. Jackson seemed to enjoy his meal and Aaron even stroked his hand once during it, progress!

Aaron had then suggested they head to Bar West for a few drinks before heading home for some private time. So far today had gone exactly to plan.

Jackson and Aaron were sitting in Bar West having a quiet drink before Aaron's plan to bring Jackson home and ravish him was put into place. They were sitting chatting, enjoying their time together. Aaron even had his hand placed lightly on Jackson's knee, squeezing or stroking his leg every so often. Jackson was presently surprised cos Aaron wasn't the most tactile of people. He supposed it was because they were two guys in a gay bar, no one was looking at them twice. Aaron had dressed up for him too, gone were the trackies and jeans. Aaron was wearing black slacks and a light blue fitted shirt the colour of his eyes. Aaron wouldn't admit it to Jackson but he'd gone shopping with his mam to get an outfit for tonight. He'd threatened his mam with never speaking to her again if she told anyone so the secret seemed to be safe so far.

Jackson looked gorgeous in his boyfriend's eyes; he was wearing a fitted black shift and black combat style trousers, effortlessly classy. He looked like a model in a magazine and Aaron couldn't take his eyes of him. He couldn't wait to get home and rip the shirt off and feel the builder's strong physique under his hands. He loved the builder's body and how much it turned him on.

Jackson had been talking to Aaron for a few minutes before realising that he had lost his attention 'Aaron, Aaron snap out of it. You all right?' he asked slightly put out that Aaron had zoned out.

'Eh yeah I'm fine. Sorry, just thinking about getting you home…' a glint in Aaron's eye making Jackson realise exactly what Aaron had in mind for when they got home.

'Well, ok then' Jackson replied with a smirk. Maybe tonight is going to get even better he thought.

Just then three of Jackson's friends came into the bar. These were the blokes Jackson was sitting with when Aaron had come in all those months ago to apologise about sending him away from Smithy when Marlon and Paddy had walked in on them nearly kissing. These guys really didn't like Aaron and he knew it. He wasn't too fond of them either as a result.

They traipsed into the bar and bought a round for everyone as it's Jackson's birthday.

'Happy birthday mate' Dan said proffing a wrapped present for Jackson to open 'It's not much but now your 23 we figured you'd need it.

Jackson opened the paper to see 6 months supply of Viagra and condoms. Jackson laughed loudly as did the others but Aaron didn't find it funny. Maybe it was an in joke or something but he just didn't get it. No way would Jackson need the Viagra; he'd get wood at the drop of a hat. He was kinda insatiable at times. Brewers droop never happened to him either. Jackson put the gifts on the table and started chatting to the lads about meaningless stuff, Dan newest ex, Paul's new boyfriend who was bi and Dave's live-in who was pushing for more commitment.

Aaron had barely met these guys let alone their significant or not so significant others. After about an hour of not being talked to he got up to go to the bar. 'Same again?' he asked the table.

'Yeah' was the only reply and that came from Jackson.

Aaron traipsed to the bar, put in the order and asked for it to be delivered to the table. He decided then and there that he needed to leave. He couldn't handle Jackson's friends treating him like shit. He caught Jackson's eye and waved bye. He motioned that he'd call Jackson later and he went to leave.

Jackson excused himself from his friends as the tray of drinks were delivered. He ran up the stairs after Aaron and caught him as he went to pull open the door.

'Where are you going' he demanded.

'I'm gonna head home, you go back inside and enjoy your night. Sure, I might see you later if you want to call over. Just give me a buzz. Bye' he kissed Jackson on the lips as he said this and turned to pull the door open.

'Wait, you're not leaving me on my birthday' Jackson enquired with a frown.

'Oh Jay, you'll have much more fun without me. I'm a grumpy git. Have fun with your mates. Sure come over later if you're up for it, Paddy's away for the weekend.' Aaron replied with a suggestive wink. 'I love you, ya know. I'll see you later'

'I love you too' Jackson replied with a sigh. He knew there was no changing Aaron's mind and for once Aaron was thinking of someone else instead of himself. It was progress, he should be happy about it he supposed.

Aaron turned and left waving over his shoulder. Jackson walked back into the pub and went back to his friends.

The enquired to where Aaron had gone but weren't really that bothered that he had left. They thought it'd be more fun without him. Jackson decided to listen to Aaron for once and actually stayed out drinking with his mates. Come 1 though he was quite drunk and very horny and decided to call it quits and head home to try it on with Aaron.

Stumbling to the bus stop he managed to get on the night bus just before it left. Hopping off in Emmerdale village he stumbled to Smithy and began banging on the door. Unfortunately it was the wrong one. Jackson had started yelling Aaron's name when Aaron eventually heard him. He came running down the stairs and out into the front garden, Jackson had been banging on the surgery door by mistake.

'Jay, Jay come on that's the wrong door. Come on in this way' Aaron steered his inebriated boyfriend in through the front door and closed it after him.

'Hey babe' Jackson slurred 'Wanna see the animals in the vets. 'mon, show me!'

Aaron looked at him to gauge just how drunk he was and would he shut up soon or keep going on about the animals until he got his way.

'Mon, animals.'mon Aaron, show me' slurred Jackson ricocheting off the counter top in the kitchen.

Right, thought Aaron, I'm showing him the animals or else he'll never bloody stop!

'Come on, this way' he dragged Jackson through the sitting room and through the connecting door into the vets surgery.

'You need to be quite though Jackson, most of the animals are asleep'

'Kay, I'll be very quiet' whispered Jackson.

They walked into the holding room and Jackson looked at all the sleeping animals. So cute. He walked into the consultation room and leant on the surgery table.

'Wanna fuck?' he said without much preamble.

'Eh, what? Here or in general?' Aaron enquired with a smirk on his face.

'It's my birthday and I wanna do something different, you game?' Jackson asked.

'Depends' replied Aaron.

Jackson hopped up on the table and gestured Aaron over to him. His legs were splayed and Aaron stood in between them. Jackson kissed him softly on the lips before running his callused hands over his head and neck deepening the kiss as he went. Aaron moved his hands up Jackson's muscled thighs and up his torso. His hands hitting warm flesh as he moved his hands under the birthday boys shit.

'What do you want? My treat.' whispered Aaron huskily.

'I want you to do me' Jackson replied just as huskily.

Usually Jackson went on top, Aaron had never fucked Jackson before, he knew how obviously but he'd only done women before.

'OK, but talk me through it' Aaron replied.

Jackson kissed Aaron with a fire that nearly knocked Aaron backwards. He pulled Aaron's top off with a force that the neck of it ripped. He attacked his neck, kissing and biting and nipping causing Aaron to groan in response. Aaron removed Jackson's top with slightly more care. When both men were topless Jackson pushed Aaron away. He needed to look at him properly.

Aaron's eyes were black with desire, his erection straining though his pyjama bottoms. Hmm, I obviously woke him up thought Jackson.

Jackson hooked his fingers into the waist band of them and pulled them slowly down. Turned out Aaron was commando underneath. Aaron was already partially hard when Jackson was done removing his clothes. Jackson stroked his hand down the flat planes of Aaron's stomach and down to his engorged member. He took it gently in his hand and slowly stroked him as he kissed him gently.

'I want you to take off the rest of my clothes' he said and Aaron did as he was told. Jackson released him and he slowly unbuttoned the combats and undid the zip. Jackson raised his bum off the table and Aaron pulled them down his legs. He tossed them on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes. He pushed Jackson down onto the table and kissed down his torso stopping to lick and bite his nipples while trailing his hands lower and hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Jackson's tight black boxers. He pulled them slowly down releasing Jackson's member as he did. Jackson was already fully erect just from the gentle manipulations from Aaron over the last few minutes.

Aaron moved over Jackson and continued to kiss his chest and neck. Trailing kisses and little bites down, down, down until he reached his boyfriends shaft. Licking the tip he saw Jackson close his eyes.

'What do you want me to do now?' Aaron enquired in between licking the slit on the tip and licking from base to tip.

Jackson moaned and Aaron murmured 'I didn't hear you, what do you want me to do?'

'Lick me, fuck me with your tongue' Jackson sighed.

Aaron simply nodded and propped Jackson's legs up on the table top. He pulled him closer to the edge so he could see exactly what he was doing.

Slowly he licked the tip of Jackson's dick before swallowing the shaft and beginning to pleasure him with his mouth. Mouth moving faster and increasing the pace and pressure Jackson began thrusting into his mouth, he could feel the start of the pulse that he usually felt before Jackson came. Slowly moving up the shaft he released it with an obscene pop before moving down to the soft balls he had been cradling while sucking Jackson off. Slowly licking the soft down on them he moved lower and lower until hi tongue reached Jackson's tight puckered entrance. Slowly circling the entrance with his tongues he pushed the tip just into the entrance before removing it and licking the rim again. He could feel shivers of lust and low groans coming from Jackson so he knew he was doing something right. He increased the pressure of his tongue until he penetrated Jackson's hole. He licked the edge and bit gently causing Jackson to buck.

'Oh god' moaned Jackson 'I want you in me now'

Aaron was more then happy to comply. He stood up and licked a finger before inserting it into his boyfriend. He could feel the internal contractions beginning so he quickly inserted another finger causing a grunt from Jackson. Aaron loved the feeling of dominance, he definitely wanted to be on top every once in a while. He put his palm to Jackson's mouth 'Lick' he demanded.

Jackson licked his palm until it was nice and wet, then Aaron stroked his dick with it to lube up all the while finger fucking Jackson, repeatedly hitting his sweet pot and making him buck and groan in please.

When Aaron was lubed enough and Jackson was very close to coming he pulled out his fingers and placed his dick at Jackson's entrance. Slowly he pushed in until the tip was inside his boyfriend. The feeling was amazing, totally unlike anything he had felt before. Jackson moved against him causing him to lose all control, he thrust fully into Jackson until he hit balls deep. Both Aaron and Jackson grunted when this happened. Aaron pulled out again until only the tip was in and h plunged in again. Again and again he thrust deeply into Jackson hitting the sweet spot each time and causing Jackson to arch off the table. Jackson's internal contractions were causing Aaron's dick to throb as he began to reach a crescendo. Jackson started to grunt and moan in time with the thrust as the sweat began to roll from both men due to the passion and force that was being exerted during there furious love making session. Aaron could feel himself reaching his peak, quickly he grabbed Jackson's throbbing member and stroked him to completion. Both men came together as Aaron shot his load into Jackson and Jackson shot his all over Aaron. Aaron feel down on top of Jackson panting and completely spent.

A few minutes went by and the sweat began to cool on their over heated bodies. Jackson was stroking Aaron's head which was placed on Jackson's chest. Jackson was trying to steady his breathing while Aaron was listening to his heartbeat. Both men were happy and sated.

'Happy Birthday Jay, I love you' Aaron whispered to his lover.

This had been a brilliant birthday thought Jackson.


End file.
